This invention relates to an improvement in presently available molded regulation type golf balls.
In order to provide molded golf balls with distance performance comparable to top grade wound type balls, molded type balls have to be made of substantially highly resilient high hardness synthetic elastomer compositions such as, disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,313,545; 3,502,338; 3,534,965; 3,572,721; 3,883,145 and 4,123,061. Above cited patents disclose ball material minimum Shore A Durometer hardnesses of 89.sup.30, 100, 95, 90.9, 85 and 90.4 respectively. Due to hardness of cited molded balls, they are more readily hooked and sliced when improperly hit, and their click and feel are not comparable to top grade wound balls.